


My Beautiful Angel

by CaptainLokii



Series: Beautiful Angels and their besotted demons [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Body Image, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Weight Gain, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:56:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLokii/pseuds/CaptainLokii
Summary: Crowley was going to make Gabriel pay dearly for putting such thoughts into his beautiful Angels head.





	My Beautiful Angel

**Author's Note:**

> So i wrote another one. Theirs just so much potential in this ship I need ALL of the fics and for Neil Gaiman to accept that season 2 needs to happen even if he says it won't

“Do you think I'm to fat?” 

Crowley looked up at him from the phone screen he'd been gazing at for the last hour with a raised brow. “Pardon?” 

“Do you think I'm to fat? I'd never considered such things before it always seemed to trivial to care but now...” he sighed pulling down the hem of his waistcoat where it bulged out slightly over his stomach. 

“What on earth brought this on?”

“Gabriel may have mentioned something, back before the apocalypse, about my gut making me look unprofessional. That it makes the angels look bad for me to be out of shape” He had to admit he had a point. All through the history of humanity angels were painted as these well kept beings with defined muscle and bronzed skin and by all rights they were, except for him. The form he'd chosen was much shorter than any of the others. His skin was almost as pale as his hair and he had no muscle definition whatsoever instead he had a soft plump body that he'd always rather liked. He felt it gave him a approachable air about him. That he was kind and soft which he was. 

“Gabriel can tan in holy fire. You aren't fat Angel.” Crowley put the phone down on the table his full attention now focused on him. “Why is it bothering you now any way? It's been months since Adam stopped the apocalypse and you haven't once mentioned it till now. Did someone else say something? Give me names and I will make them pay!” 

“No! No! No one said anything” Oh Crowley always ready to jump to his defence. “I was just thinking is all” he poked at his stomach once more and felt it wobble slightly as his finger pressed into the soft flesh. “Maybe it was time to change...to look more like I'm supposed to be.” 

“Don't you dare change a thing Angel!” Crowley leapt from his chair and took two large strides across the room till could grab both is lapels and push him against the wall like he had so many months ago. “Don't. You. Dare. You are perfect just how you are. Don't let that bastard get inside your head. It's what he does and you know it. Every inch of you is just how it's supposed to be and changing it would be criminal.” The demons usual glasses were discarded on the table as he felt no need to hide his true self when it was just the two of them. He always loved seeing the demons true eyes. They were so full of fire and passion but also kindness and love that he expressed in is own little ways. 

“It's easy for you to say that Crowley when I could probably wrap my hands around your thigh and my thumb and forefinger would touch. You know I didn't think it possible for an angel to actually gain weight but lately I've noticed my waistcoat feels slightly tighter around the middle. I don't require sustenance you know that but these humans have created such a wonderful variety of treats its so hard not to indulge occasionally. It has an effect on ones body even if said body is not human.” The demons grip on his waistcoat loosened somewhat but he didn't back down any. 

“Is that it? Do I make you feel bad? With my temptations and chosen vessel form” He sounded hurt and it made his stomach twist guiltily. That hadn't been what he'd meant at all. He'd simply meant that Crowley by any definition be it demon or angel could only ever be described as beautiful. He was the most beautiful creation he'd ever seen yet here he was telling HIM that HE was perfect. 

“Not at all dear fellow...I just...oh I'm being silly. Ignore this old fool” he waved Crowley off and tried to shake the thoughts from his mind. It was silly. Angels don't get self conscious. 

“Angel...Aziraphale...It's not silly if you are hurting. I'll burn that bastard my self for putting such thoughts in your head. You are so incredibly beautiful and the whole world can see it. Yes you are soft not bony like me but that just adds to your beauty.” He blushed as Crowley placed one hand on his stomach and the other on his cheek. “Your being so uniquely you is one of the many reasons I've loved you all these years. Your outright refusal to bow down to the expectations heaven has placed on you and instead doing what you believe is right no matter what. Your continuous belief that I am perhaps in some deep dark corner of my non existent soul that I could possibly be a good person. All of it is what makes you beautiful not just your chosen form. Which might I add is incredibly sexy.” Crowley froze suddenly and pulled away as it dawned on him what he'd said. 

“you love me?” he asked cheeks blushing as red as the demons hair. 

“Shut up Angel” the demon hissed. 

“No Crowley. You said you loved me. Is it true?” It couldn't possibly be true could it. Demons didn't fall in love with Angels. Now Angels falling for Demons on the other hand was quite possible for that he could attest. He had been rather in love with the serpentine for many thousands of years now. 

“oh for Satan's sake Angel, yes. Alright? I love you. Have for a while. Don't beat yourself up about it I've been quite content in the knowledge you can't ever love me in return.” 

“But I do love you” He fiddled with the hem of his waistcoat once more avoiding the demons eyes. “I've always loved you” 

“Don't lie to me Angel. Not about that” 

“I'm not. I wouldn't” He couldn't hurt the demon like that. It had been hard enough telling him he didn't even like him all those years ago despite knowing full well the demon wouldn't believe a word of it. 

“You are. You can't love me I'm a demon im the definition of evil.” 

“You are far from evil old fellow. I think this past conversation is proof of that.” Crowley stared at him open mouthed yet silent and remained that way for several minutes. Each second dragged out for an eternity like he'd been forced to wait another hundred years without his companion by his side. 

“Can I kiss you Angel?” The demon asked suddenly waking from his stupor his cheeks slightly pink which was a first if ever he'd seen one. 

“Oh...well...I can't say I've ever...I've not” he'd never kissed another being before not properly. He didn't know how such things worked. 

“You can say no”

“I'd rather like to...It's just I don't know how”

“Let me show you” The demon said taking a swaggering step closer towards him so he could feel his breath on his face once more. He gulped in a deep breath as the demons lips came level with his eyes. They were thin and pink and slightly dry looking but they looked oh so inviting. He looked up again at the demons piercing eyes. “Don't overthink it Angel. Just let it happen” That was easier said than done when you were a beautiful vessel of temptation and delight with centuries of experience under his belt. A further reminder that his choice of vessel and what he'd done with it over the years was not what any person would consider attractive. Suddenly aware of how his stomach was pressing up against Crowley now revealing how large it really was under his to tight waist coat he pulled back and looked away ashamed. 

“I don't think I ought to be doing this...I can't risk it... not losing you... not when you see...”

“Damn it Angel look at me” the demon growled pulling him back in and gently cupping his cheeks and pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss. His first instinct was to pull away and admonish the demon but he couldn't bring himself to do so. He could feel his cheeks heat up and his lips tingle where they joined with the demons. His eyes fluttered closed and he felt himself willingly fall into the demons arms letting him hold him close suddenly unaware of his previous self conscious train of thought. This really was a marvellous feeling. He almost wished he'd tried it sooner but then again would it be the same with anyone else? He'd never met anyone quite like his demon. 

The kiss could've lasted a second, a month or a decade and he wouldn't've been able to tell you the difference for all he felt was the loss of something deep in his heart when they broke apart. “You aren't ever going to lose me Aziraphale. Not even if you changed your vessel to look like Hastur...though I will admit that would be pushing it. I am in love with YOU not your vessel. Though I am rather fond of your vessel as it happens and will be paying a visit to that bastard Gabriel soon to put something's to rights. No don't try and argue with me Angel you know how stubborn I am about those I swore to protect.” He answered as he tried to interrupt. Gabriel wouldn't know what had hit him when he encountered a pissed of Crowley. No one ever did. 

“I love you Crowley” he whispered leaning in to the taller man and letting himself be wrapped up in his embrace. 

“I love you to my beautiful Angel.”


End file.
